Imagine
by Sangoha
Summary: Un petit hurlement dans le noir après des heures beaucoup trop sombre. Un murmure de conscience pour ceux qui sont à des kilomètres de tout ça et qui ne se sentent pas forcément concernés. Un souffle du coeur d'une adolescente dévastée par la bêtise humaine. Song fic de Imagine - John Lennon


**Hey les gens!**

 **Revoilà un texte sur les événements de vendredi, pensez vous. Oui mais je ne peux qu'hurler en murmurant alors j'écris. Et peut-être que certains entendront. Et là, peut-être que tous ensemble nous hurlerons plus fort. C'est aussi un hommages aux victimes, un merci aux secouristes, et un appel aux jeunes qui vivent un peu loin de tout ça et qui pense ne pas être touchés. Nous le sommes tous. Je précise cependant que je n'avais pas prévu de le poster mais on m'y a incité (coucou Nimfa Trickery) et puis j'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir me faire entendre. Écrit sur le moment, il y a peut-être encore quelques fautes. Je m'en excuse.**

* * *

 **Imagine there's no countries** _(imagine qu'il n'y est plus de pays)_

Une simple utopie dans notre monde beaucoup trop découpé par des frontières, qu'elles soient minces ou non.

 **It isn't hard to do** ( _ce n'est pas si difficile)_

Mais soyons de ceux qui sont pour l'unité du monde, aujourd'hui comme demain, peu importe le contexte, nous avons un pourquoi. Parce qu'hier, nous avons eu mal.

 **Nothing to kill or die for** _(que rien ne vaille la peine de tuer ou de mourir)_

Vendredi dernier, des hommes sont morts pour défendre de soit-disant idéaux. Ce n'était que des tueurs de masses, embrigadés pour donner la mort sous couvert d'idéaux religieux déformés.

 **And no religion too** _(et pas de religion non plus)_

D'une religion qui ne nous veut aucun mal. Les musulmans n'y sont pour rien dans tout ça, le coran leur interdit d'ôter des vies, comme la bible fait de même. Ou bien les autres livres sacrés. Il n'y a que des fous pour les remanier à leurs guises et inciter d'autres personnes à tuer.

 **Imagine all the people** _(imagine tous les gens)_

Restons soudés tous ensemble, montrons leur que nous ne sommes qu'un. Peu importe notre âge, nos croyances, nos rêves et notre nationalité. Nous sommes tous des terriens, des humains dans la même galère. Et nous sommes tous pour la paix.

 **Living life in peace…** ( _vivent leur vie en paix)_

Parce que sans, nous ne sommes rien. De la chair à canon.

 **You may say I'm a dreamer** _(vous pourrez dire que je suis un rêveur)_

Je suis peut-être négative. J'ai peut-être perdu le courage de me battre pour le genre humain. Je suis peut-être misanthrope. Mais, après tout ça, j'ai vu une lueur d'espoir, avec toutes ces portes ouvertes, ces avis de recherche relayés.

 **But I'm not the only one** _(mais je ne suis pas seul)_

Nous sommes si loin de Paris… Beaucoup doivent ne pas se sentir concernés. Ils devraient. Même sans patriotisme, comment peuvent-ils ne pas pleurer pour ces vies gâchées injustement à chaque seconde dans ce monde ?

 **I hope someday you'll join us** _(j'espère qu'un jour vous vous joindrez à moi)_

J'espère qu'un jour, vous vous en rendrez compte. Des gens meurent perpétuellement sous les balles d'autres gens. Ce n'est pas normal. Cette fois-ci, c'est arrivé dans notre pays mais et en Syrie ? Comment font-ils ? Aujourd'hui, nous sommes unis pour Paris mais demain, unissons-nous pour le monde.

 **And the world will be as one** _(et que le monde sera un)_

Et nous vivrons tous ensemble en harmonie. Douce utopie…

 **Imagine no possessions** _(imagine aucune possession)_

Plus rien pour se battre, une unité soudée, sans aucune possession. Je l'imagine mais je ne peux y croire.

 **I wonder if you can** _(Je me demande si tu peux)_

Vous, arriverez-vous à y croire et à vous battre pour créer une société pareille, malgré notre poids dérisoir dans tout ça ?

 **No need for greed or hunger** _(pas besoin de d'avidité ou de faim)_

Si nous pouvions organiser nos réserves de nourriture pour tous, organiser nos troupes pour une sécurité commune. Ah… si le monde pouvait n'être qu'un…

 **A brotherhood of man** _(une fraternité de l'homme)_

Commençons par nous unir tous, dans notre petit établissement. Et puis après, unissons-nous à la France. Et enfin, nous pourrons nous allier au monde entier.

 **Imagine all the people** _(imagine que tous les gens)_

Et tous ensemble, nous pourrions faire des millions de choses. Nous pourrions nous prendre dans les bras, peu importe la couleur ou la religion de notre voisin. Nous pourrions nous entre-aider, nous pourrions nous instruire ensemble, sans aucun chef pour nous dicter le bien et le mal. Juste des humains aimant d'autre humains.

 **Sharing all the world…** _(partagent le monde)_

Un partage équitable d'un monde revenu sur le droit chemin, sans aucune guerre, aucune arme, un monde juste et droit. Ce que le notre n'est pas, petit monde à la dérive. Arriverons-nous à le rattraper et à le soulever vers les cieux ? Pour que nous ne soyons qu'un.

 **You may say I'm a dreamer** _(vous pourrez dire que je suis un rêveur)_

Mais ce n'est encore qu'un rêve. Parce que bientôt, dans quelques jours à peine, nous serons seuls. Plus aucune main tendue. Plus aucune porte ouverte. Juste des pleurs solitaires dans un silence trop froid.

 **But I'm not the only one** _(mais je ne suis pas le seul)_

Malgré tout, autour de moi, je vois des sourires, des mains tendues, et je tente de sourire aussi, de rassurer. Parce que j'ai toujours l'image de ce monde idéal en tête et que je me battrais pour qu'un jour il existe. Serez-vous de ceux qui se battent ou de ceux qui pleurent en silence ?

 **I hope someday you'll join us** _(j'espère qu'un jour vous nous rejoindrez)_

J'espère que vous serez nombreux, pour que nos hurlements de rage atteignent le gouvernement, atteignent ces tueurs de masse et ces tireurs de ficelles extrémistes sans coeur. Don't pray for Paris, avenge it. Mais sans armes. Hurlons pour leur faire peur. Tuer, c'est leur donner raison.

 **And the world will live as one** _(et que le monde pourra vivre, unifié)_

Et quand tout sera fini, quand nous serons un, alors nous pourrons vivre sans avoir peur, sans avoir froid, avec une lueur de soleil sur nos visages lavés de larmes. Et le monde rayonnera, respirera pour la première fois depuis l'avènement des hommes.


End file.
